ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 All Soap Episode Count
''The Bold and the Beautiful ''and ''The Young and the Restless ''each aired 255 episodes, ''General Hospital ''aired 251 and ''Days of our Lives ''aired 244. DAYS was preempted for two weeks in August due to Olympics coverage on NBC. Top 50 Contract Arrivals *Anthony Turpel (R.J. Forrester, B&B) – new *Brandon Beemer (Shawn Brady, DAYS) - return *Nadia Bjorlin (Chloe Lane, DAYS) – return *Daniel Cosgrove (Aiden Jennings, DAYS) – return *Alma Del Fina (Adriana Hernandez, DAYS) - new *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Larson, DAYS) - return *Vincent Irizarry (Deimos Kiriakis, DAYS) - new *Marci Miller (Abigail DiMera, DAYS) – new *Paige Searcy (Jade Michaels, DAYS) – new (upgraded) *Charles Shaughnessy (Shane Donovan, DAYS) – return *Freddie Smith (Sonny Kiriakis, DAYS) – return *Jordi Vilasuso (Dario Hernandez, DAYS) - return *Vanessa Williams (Dr. Valerie Grant, DAYS) – new *Matt Cohen (Dr. Griffin Munro, GH) - new *Michael Easton (Hamilton Finn, GH) - new *Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, GH) - new *Kirsten Storms (Maxie Jones, GH) – return *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, Y&R) - return *Tristan Lake Lebau (Reed Hellstrom, Y&R) - new *Jason Thompson (Billy Abbott, Y&R) - new Contract Departures *Ashleigh Brewer (Ivy Forrester, B&B) – status change *Felisha Cooper (Sasha Thompson, B&B) *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Spencer, B&B) *Lawrence Saint-Victor (Carter Walton, B&B) – status change *Brandon Beemer (Shawn Brady, DAYS) *Tamara Braun (Ava Vitali, DAYS) *Alexander Bruszt (Fynn Thompson, DAYS) *Shawn Christian (Daniel Jonas, DAYS) *Daniel Cosgrove (Aiden Jennings, DAYS) *Alma Del Fina (Adriana Hernandez, DAYS) *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Larson, DAYS) *Judi Evans (Adrienne Kiriakis, DAYS) – status change *Wally Kurth (Justin Kiriakis, DAYS) – status change *John-Paul Lavoisier (Philip Kiriakis, DAYS) *Jen Lilley (Theresa Donovan, DAYS) *Martha Madison (Belle Brady, DAYS) *A Martinez (Eduardo Hernandez, DAYS) – status change *Kate Mansi (Abigail DiMera, DAYS) *Sal Stowers (Lani Price, DAYS) – status change *Marie Wilson (Summer Townsend, DAYS) *Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady, DAYS) *Richard Burgi (Paul Hornsby, GH) *Teresa Castillo (Sabrina Santiago, GH) *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, GH) *Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos, GH) *Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri, GH) – status change *Brytni Sarpy (Valerie Spencer, GH) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, GH) *Robert Adamson (Noah Newman, Y&R) – status change *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, Y&R) – status change *Sean Carrigan (Stitch Rayburn, Y&R) – status change *Justin Hartley (Adam Newman, Y&R) *Burgess Jenkins (Billy Abbott, Y&R) *Hunter King (Summer Newman, Y&R) – status change *Sofia Pernas (Marisa Sierras, Y&R) *Kelly Sullivan (Sage Warner, Y&R) Past Yearly Leaders Most Appearances Most appearance in top 50 by actor Eleven Consecutive Appearances (2006-2016) *Maurice Benard *Peter Bergman *Steve Burton *Katherine Kelly Lang *Joshua Morrow *Laura Wright *Jacob Young Ten Appearances *Sharon Case (2006-2008; 2010-2016) *Rebecca Herbst (2006-2009; 2011-2016) *Kelly Monaco (2006-2007; 2009-2016) *Jason Thompson (2006, 2008-2016) Nine Times *Eric Braeden (2008-2016) *Melissa Claire Egan (2007-2010; 2012-2016) *Galen Gering (2006, 2007, 2009-2014; 2016) *Eric Martsolf (2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012-2016) Eight Times *James Scott (2007-2014) *Alison Sweeney (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) *Arianne Zucker (2009-2016) Seven Times *Kristen Alderson (2007-2012; 2014) *Julie Marie Berman (2006-2012) *Chad Duell (2010-2016) *Michael Easton (2006-2011; 2014) *Thorsten Kaye (2006-2009; 2014-2016) *Ronn Moss (2006-2012) *Billy Miller (2009-2013; 2015-2016) *Heather Tom (2008, 2009, 2011-2014; 2016) *Dominic Zamprogna (2010-2016) Six Times *Kristian Alfonso (2006; 2008; 2011; 2012; 2015-2016) *Shawn Christian (2010-2015) *Scott Clifton (2011-2016) *Don Diamont (2006; 2011-2014; 2016) *Kassie DePaiva (2006-2011) *Amelia Heinle (2011-2016) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (2009-2012; 2015-2016) Five Times *Melissa Archer (2006-2008; 2010, 2011) *Tyler Christopher (2006-2009; 2015) *John-Paul Lavoisier (2007-2011) *Cameron Mathison (2006-2010) *Kim Matula (2010-2014) *Kimberly McCullough (2007-2011) *Alicia Minshew (2006-2009; 2011) *Melody Thomas Scott (2008; 2012-2014; 2016) *Trevor St. John (2006-2010) *Michelle Stafford (2006, 2007, 2010-2012) *Greg Vaughan (2006-2008; 2013, 2014) *Maura West (2006; 2008; 2014-2016) Four Times *Bradford Anderson (2007-2009; 2012) *Brandon Barash (2008-2010; 2012) *Darin Brooks (2013-2016) *Susan Flannery (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) *Nancy Lee Grahn (2006; 2012; 2013; 2016) *Roger Howarth (2006; 2012; 2014; 2016) *Michael E. Knight (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) *Michael Muhney (2010-2013) *Ingo Rademacher (2007-2010) *Peter Reckell (2006-2008; 2011) *Melissa Reeves (2011-2014) Three Times *Sarah Brown (2008-2010) *Rebecca Budig (2008; 2010; 2016) *Jessica Collins (2012-2014) *Eileen Davidson (2013; 2015-2016) *William deVry (2014-2016) *Farah Fath (2006; 2008; 2009) *Vincent Irizarry (2009; 2010; 2016) *Lindsey Hartley (2006; 2007; 2011) *Finola Hughes (2012; 2014; 2016) *Christian LeBlanc (2007; 2012; 2013) *Natalia Livingston (2006; 2007; 2009) *Kate Mansi (2013-2015) *John McCook (2008; 2013; 2016) *Jack Wagner (2006-2008) Two Times *Camila Banus (2012; 2013) *Molly Burnett (2010; 2011) *David Canary (2007; 2009) *Crystal Chappell (2009; 2010) *Billy Flynn (2015-2016) *Jennifer Gareis (2008; 2009) *Linsey Godfrey (2013; 2015) *Emily Harper (2006; 2007) *Justin Hartley (2015-2016) *Alexa Havins (2006; 2007) *Drake Hogestyn (2008; 2012) *Jonathan Jackson (2010; 2011) *Jay Kenneth Johnson (2008; 2009) *Hunter King (2014; 2016) *Lauren Koslow (2013; 2014) *Jennifer Landon (2006; 2007) *Mark Lawson (2010; 2011) *Jen Lilley (2014; 2015) *Lisa LoCicero (2009; 2013) *Florencia Lozano (2009; 2011) *Chandler Massey (2012; 2013) *Heidi Mueller (2006; 2007) *Casey Moss (2014; 2015) *Stephen Nichols (2012; 2016) *Ryan Paevey (2014; 2015) *Emme Rylan (2014; 2015) *Freddie Smith (2013; 2014) *Rena Sofer (2014; 2016) *Chrishell Stause (2009; 2014) *Kirsten Storms (2008; 2009) *Kelly Sullivan (2012; 2015) *Gina Tognoni (2015-2016) *Darnell Williams (2008; 2009) *Bree Williamson (2007; 2011) One Time *Robert Adamson (2015) *Vinessa Antoine (2016) *Adrian Bellani (2006) *Blake Berris (2013) *Nadia Bjorlin (2010) *Tracey E. Bregman (2013) *Ashleigh Brewer (2015) *John Brotheron (2008) *Brianna Brown (2010) *Sean Carrigan (2014) *Teresa Castillo (2013) *Christina Chambers (2007) *Judith Chapman (2008) *Matt Cohen (2016) *Terri Conn (2007) *Zach Conroy (2010) *Bryan Craig (2015) *Bryan Dattilo (2007) *Doug Davidson (2015) *Casey Jon Deidrick (2012) *Bobbie Eakes (2007) *Reign Edward (2015) *Colin Egglesfield (2006) *Mary Beth Evans (2016) *Pierson Fode (2016) *Genie Francis (2012) *Ricky Paull Goldin (2009) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (2006) *Adam Gregory (2011) *Camryn Grimes (2016) *Deidre Hall (2012) *Rick Hearst (2012) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (2013) *Burgess Jenkins (2015) *Vivian Jovanni (2016) *Sean Kanan (2013) *Jamie Luner (2010) *Forbes March (2007) *Joseph Mascolo (2011) *Kelley Missal (2010) *Debbi Morgan (2008) *Karla Mosley (2015) *Melissa Ordway (2015) *Michael Park (2007) *Nathan Parsons (2010) *Tom Pelphrey (2006) *Greg Rikaart (2016) *Sebastian Roche (2007) *Dahlia Salem (2010) *Paul Satterfield (2006) *Sabine Singh (2007) *Erika Slezak (2011) *Jesse Lee Soffer (2006) *Kristoff St. John (2015) *Kelly Thiebaud (2013) *Aiden Turner (2008) *Hunter Tylo (2011) *Jerry Ver Dorn (2011) *Jordi Vilasuso (2011) *Megan Ward (2008) *McKenzie Westmore (2007) *Guy Wilson (2014) *Marie Wilson (2006) *Robert Scott Wilson (2015) *Robert S. Woods (2009) *Mark Cameron Wystrach (2006) 2015 All Soap Episode Count | 2017 All Soap Episode Count Category:Episode Counts